The number one pokemon Adventure
by xXx-wolf heart-xXx
Summary: Join Ash, may, brock, gary and oc tasha on the biggest pokemon adventure ever!


**Chapter 1 **

**Info about the chapter**

**This is going to be a very big story so to save people from having a huge headache I am going to tell who is in the story and which Pokémon they are going to use throughout the story, what region, info about my OC Tasha Black and most characters are 16 in this story.**

**Who is going to be in the story?**

**Ash**

**Gary**

**May**

**Brock**

**Tasha**

**Which Pokémon they are going to use**

**Ash: **Pikachu, charizard, donphan, buizel, unfezant and bulbasaur.

**Gary:** Arcanine, umbreon, electivire, nidoqueen, blastoise and dodrio.

**Brock:** chansey, grogunk and crobat.

**May: **blaziken, beautifly, skitty, munchlax, glaceon and venusaur.

**Tasha**: gengar, salamence, electbuzz, gyrados, houndoom, gallade.

**Region**

Kanto

**About Tasha Black**

She was born with an odd ability to understand Pokémon as if they spoke English.

Personality: Laid back, sarcastic, tomboy, funny, understanding, very older sister like, Intelligent

Best friends: Gary, Ash, Brock and May

Boyfriend: Gary

Past: Tasha lived with your seven brothers till she left to become a Pokémon trainer. After a year of training she joined up with Gary and began to travel together.

Battle: she is the strongest trainer around.

**What do they others think about her?**

**Ash:** She makes Gary less of a jerk. I can actually stand him when she is with him. She is my childhood friend. She really knows how to make anyone laugh. Plus she is kind of cute. (Gary gives him a glare.)

**Gary**: She is my best friend and my girlfriend. She is the only one who I can really open up to. She can always cheer me up. I got rid of my fan club for her. She also helps and supports my research.

**May**: She is my role model. I wish I could be like her!

**Brock: **she is very beautiful and funny! (Gary hits him.) She is also mature and understanding. **Gary**: that's more like it.

**Professor Oak**: She is truly the best trainer I have ever met. I believe she is the reason for Gary's change. I am very grateful to her.

**Bio**

**Full name: **Tasha Alice Black

**Age: **15

**Hair colour: **black in a high pony or down and wavy

**Eye colour: **Blue

**First Pokémon: Houndoom**

**What region she is born in/ town: **Kanto, pallet town

**Special features: **has a massive burn scar on her arm

**Pokémon history/ present moment:**

Tasha was a simple girl with a love for Pokémon, at the age of 5 she knew she was different from other people she saw friendship more in Pokémon then in other people and could understand them.

At the age of 10 on her way to professor Oak's laboratory a year after the beginning of ash and Gary's Pokémon adventure she heard the cries of an injured Pokémon before she knew it she was running to the sound of a unfamiliar Pokémon cry. When she got there a Pokémon she didn't know much about was surrounded by Arcanines. Instinctively she jumped in front of the cowering Pokémon and before she could do anything she was attacked by one of the Arcanines and received a very painful burn on her arm. She was continuously attacked by the aggressive Arcanines without fear and then the Arcanines got tired and left the scene she collapsed afterwards.

She was taking to professor Oak's lab by unknown person. After a few days of recovering she was her old self again and when she woke up she was greeted by professor Oak and the Pokémon she saved. After a long conversation she learnt that the Pokémon she saved was a rare houndour in the region and soon after that she was on her Pokémon adventure with her new best friend Houndour and a never healing scar on her arm.

On her Pokémon adventure she has caught a naughty gengar, untrainable salamence, aggressive electrabuzz, a lazy gyrados, recently a calm Gallade and of cause a very loyal Houndoom

Her battle style is very unique she uses combo moves to keep her rivals on their toes.

When she was in the Sinnoh league she met Gary Oak her old childhood friend and then after a year of traveling together they started dating and stuff.

Now at the age of 15 she is going to challenge herself she has been victorious in her Pokémon gym battles and taking on the elite four, she is going to Pokémon contests with help from May at Kanto where its turn to hold the contest..

**That's the end of the chapter. Chapter 2 will be published very soon review please and happy reading… 3 **


End file.
